1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a manual activation device for an electrical switching appliance such as a circuit breaker-motor housed in a casing and equipped with a start control device and a stop control device with alternate movements.
2. Discussion of the Background
This type of control device is well known and includes a push type start button and a lockable emergency stop button, these buttons having parallel axes and being placed on one side of the casing, and working with the appliance start and stop devices respectively. It is observed that it is sometimes possible to put the circuit breaker-motor in the start condition by pressing strongly on the start button on the casing, even if the emergency stop button has been pressed in the stop position and is locked in this position. This maneuver is possible due to deformations and tolerances that occur during assembly.